The Contract
by lazywriter123
Summary: Spencer has to give up something very important in order to protect someone he loves dearly. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Criminal Minds

Enjoy

Spencer stared at the man; he was scared and hesitant about what to do. He already knew there was no way around this.

He had to keep the ones he loved safe…no matter the cost.

"So sign this contract and I can assure you that little Henry will be safe and will live a good life. Just remember the price."

Spencer nodded and signed the sheet of paper. The man gave an evil smirk and the contract vanished into thin air. He gave Spencer a menacing look and he reached into Reid chest. Slowly he removed Spencer heart.

The man held it gently in his hands. "I will keep this safe, if the contract ever breaks your heart will be yours again…but Henry will be mine."

Spencer nodded and the man vanished.

Spencer sighed and walked home. He felt so empty now for some reason. When he thought of his teammates, he felt nothing. When he thought of his mom, he felt nothing. He couldn't feel joy, anger, sadness, or pretty much anything now.

When his heart was taken, he was reduced to a walking shell.

When he got home he looked in the mirror, his eyes seemed to dead.

Spencer would have cried but he didn't feel sad.

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#

Spencer walked into work and got right to work. He noticed that without his emotions, his thoughts were clearer and he wasn't distracted as much when he had them. At least now he will work twice as efficient, he would have smiled if he could.

After about an hour, Prentiss walked into the office. She gave him a warm smile.

"Good morning Reid."

"Good morning Emily" Spencer said, but his voice sounded so monotone, like a robot or something.

She gave him a strange look, "Reid…are you ok. You seem to be upset about something."

Reid looked up and tried with all his might to sound normal, "I'm fine Emily…just tired." He still sounded like a robot. It made Emily concerned to say the least.

However it was not only his voice that was off, Spencer looked like death warmed over.

His eyes looked death and emotionless, his face was paler than usual, and he seemed weary and depressed.

Prentiss decided that he would talk to Hotch about it later that day.

PLEASE REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Criminal Minds

Enjoy

The rest of day at the office, the team kept glancing at Spencer. They were concerned about why Spencer was acting so strange.

At first Hotch thought it was the drugs and Spencer was using them again, but Spencer didn't show any of the symptoms to suggest that.

What was even more shocking was that Spencer hardly drank any coffee during work.

He would usually drink about six to eight cups but he barely drank two cups. Plus he wasn't really talking much ether.

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$##$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$$

Spencer was working on a report but his mind was elsewhere.

Coffee didn't give him that warm and giddy feeling that it usually did. It tasted plain and well…dull.

Spencer kept sighing all day, he wished that he never had to sign that contract…but if he didn't Henry would be dead.

**Flashback**

The doctor came out of Henry's room with a grim face.

"Doctor…will our baby be alright" asked JJ with tears in her eyes. Will had his hands on her shoulders in an attempt to comfort her. The rest of team could barely hold back their tears.

The doctor shook his head, "The disease has spread to his lungs…he only has a few hours left to live."

JJ broke down and sobbed into Will's chest. Spencer started to cry as well. His godson was dying and there was nothing he can do to stop it.

_Maybe you can do something to help him_, the voice in his head made him shudder in fear.

"Who are you" Spencer thought.

"_A person who can save your godson…for a price of course. Nothing in this wide world is free after all."_

"What kind of person can do that" thought Spencer.

"_A person who loves to make deals."_

**End Flashback**

Long story short, Henry was safe now. Spencer decided that the life of his Godson was more important that his own.

Still Spencer knew that there was another important part of the contract that will have to be fulfilled soon. It made Spencer cringe just to think about it.

PLEASE REVIEW


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Criminal Minds

Enjoy

Spencer couldn't get the last part of the contract out of his mind. Since Henry was supposed to die, someone has to take his place.

As part of the contract Spencer will become a servant to the man who created the contract.

His will power and humanity will be taken from him as well. Spencer couldn't sleep when he thought about it, but he will have to. For the sake of his godson.

If Spencer was able to cry…he would.

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#

"Reid, you have been acting strange lately. I want to know what is wrong" said Hotch.

Spencer was called into Hotch's office a few days after the contract was signed. He wasn't surprised by this; everyone was worried by his unusual behavior. Well…lack of it would be a more appropriate reason.

Spencer sighed, "I guess work is just getting to me Hotch. Maybe I need a break?"

His voice sounded so dead that it made a chill go through Hotch's spine. Why does he sound like that, thought Hotch.

"Alright…I'll give you the weekend off…if you need anything contact Morgan or me ok?"

Spencer nodded and quickly left the office.

He flopped onto his bed when he got home. He wished there was something he could do. But there was nothing. Once you signed a contract with the devil that's it.

"_You can't run for me, if you do Henry dies. Remember what the deal was."_

That horrible voice kept mocking him and it made him feel so lost and helpless.

Suddenly he felt a gust of wind and looked up. In his room he saw the man that he made the deal with.

His smirk made Spencer tremble in fear.

"_It won't be long until you have to hold up the second part of the bargain Spencer. It would be best to let go of that "family" of yours. Next time I come here, you coming with me."_

He vanished and Spencer was still frozen in fear. What was he going to do now?

PLEASE REVIEW


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Criminal Minds

Enjoy

The weekend passed and Spencer came back to work, they hoped that he would be better but nothing changed.

Spencer spent most of his weekend preparing everything for when he is gone so his mother would have money to keep staying at the sanitarium and is friends would be in his will.

The team was called to handle a new case in Connecticut. There were two families killed and the town was in a state of panic.

On the jet, the team went over the case ad was now waiting to land and get to work.

Spencer sat far away from the team and was reading a book, he felt so lost and broken. His life was over now and he will soon lose everything, for the sake of his godson. It was almost too much to bear, yet Spencer would never break the contract, after all he felt that his life was Harley worth the life of an innocent child.

Hotch and Morgan sat accurse from Spencer, they have watching him for a long time. Finally Morgan spoke, "Reid, are you feeling ok. We have noticed you have been a bit off the last couple of days. You had the weekend off yet you still sound so…troubled. Please let us help you."

Spencer stared at him and looked down in shame.

"_I would love to tell you and make this all go away but I can. I have to let you all go. It will better that way. I'm so sorry."_

"Nothing is wrong" said Spencer in his monotone voice; he hated his voice now so he tried to talk as little as possible, without making it to obvious of course.

Morgan gave him a hard look, "Don't lie to me Reid. If you don't want to talk, fine. I thought you trusted me more than that, but apparently not."

Spencer wished he could cry and break down but he was a walking shell now, it was killing him.

PLEASE REVIEW


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Criminal Minds

Enjoy

At the station the team set up and Spencer made a geographic profile. He worked in silence as the rest of the team went to visit the victims' relatives and friends. So far they had nothing but Spencer's profile of the area narrowed down the search at least, so the team was grateful for that.

In Spencer mind, all he could think about was that he would never see his friend again. Never to see his mother, his apartment, his favorite books, and his little godson ever again. He wanted to scream and break something, but his emotions were gone he felt so empty and alone.

At the hotel, his teammates begged him to tell them what was wrong but he said there was nothing wrong and left to go to his room. Hotch was also staying in the room. He was determined to get some answers.

When Spencer was out of the shower and dressed in his sleep wear, Hotch came into the room, his face clearly showed frustration.

"Reid, I am done playing games. What is going on with you? You act and look like a corpse. Please just tell me what is wrong."

Spencer was silent until Hotch was about to leave the room, "I wish I could tell you" he said in a quiet let monotone voice.

Hotch stopped dead in his tracks and turned to face him. His eyes wide and his face paled a bit. He walked back to Reid and looked at him straight in the eyes.

"Why can't you?"

"Some things can't be said. If they are…it backlashes."

Hotch gave him a hard look and walked out of the room to talk to Rossi.

To any normal person, what Spencer had said would be seen as nonsense. But to Hotch it was a message.

He basically said that he can't tell him or else someone will get hurt. But who and why is the question.

PLEASE REVIEW


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own criminal minds

Enjoy

The case was over in only two days. Hotch already informed the others of what Spencer told him and now they were more worried than ever.

On the jet they tried to get him to talk but he wouldn't speak. Morgan was so angry that he almost punched a hole in the side of the plane, if Rossi didn't stop him.

Spencer remained still and quiet. It wasn't like they could help him if they knew what was going on.

But little did they know that a figure they couldn't see was watching them with sad eyes.

$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#

Deep in the pit of darkness, the man who made the contract with Spencer was waiting patiently with a smug grin. Soon Spencer's soul would be his. It was a valuable prize indeed.

Suddenly another man appeared but he looked angry.

"You know better than to make deals like this and that you were the reason that the child was sick in the first place."

The other man sighed, "He still made the deal and his soul is still mine. So that's that."

"You know that almost killing a baby is not tolerated even by the boss."

The other man snorted, "Who cares what he thinks. I'm getting his soul regardless."

"You are a fool. Almost killing a baby and now taking an innocent man into hell. The boss has strict rules about that, which you are NOT following. We have rules here."

The man sneered and walked away. The other man sighed.

He would have to solve this on his own.

Than the man vanished, to find and help Spencer.

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$

The team sat on the plane and wondered how they could help Spencer.

Suddenly there was a flash of light and a man appeared. The team stood and raised their weapons.

They were in shock but still were ready to stop the man at all cost.

"No need, even if you shot I will not die. I'm not here to hurt anyone."

Spencer stood and looked at the man. He wasn't the one who made the contract.

"Who are you" asked Spencer in his still-monotone voice.

"Someone who can help you."

Morgan raised and eyebrow, "What do you mean and what are you."

The man turned to them, "Spencer has made an agreement not too long ago with a man similar to me but not as wise or just. "

He turned to JJ, "Your child Henry…he was sick from what I understand."

She froze. How did he know about her son? She still nodded.

"Don't you find it odd that your son was suddenly cured?"

"Well the doctors said it was a miracle but he was strong enough to fight the sickness."

He shook his head, "It wasn't a miracle or strength. A demon like me made your son ill. In doing so he used that to make Spencer sign a contract with him. I stole it from him. Here it is."

A large piece of paper appeared in the man's hand.

"It says basically: _I Spencer Reid forfeit my freedom and soul to the man who owns this document. In return the infant, Henry, the son of Jennifer Jareau will be cured of his illness and protected until he dies a natural death._ Also in the second part he had to give up his emotions. Basically, in a way, dehumanizing him."

The team was stunned. But after what they have seen this man do, how could it not be true. The contract disappeared from his hand and he looked up at them.

"This contract was made against the rules of the underworld and the boss is very upset with this. Babies are off-limits to demons at all costs. Furthermore, demons can only make deals with humans only if the boss allows it. Still the contract is in here and is sighed. So Spencer will have to fulfill his part of the agreement."

"Then why are you here" asked Prentiss.

The man smiled, "I found a loophole."

PLEASE REVIEW

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Criminal Minds

Enjoy

The man that made the deal with Spencer was waiting for him at his house. He was grinning ear to ear and was waiting patiently.

The door opened and Spencer, along with his friends and the demon they met on the place came in.

"Ah Spencer, good to see you again. I see my friend decided to join in on the fun. Thanks for telling Spencer's friends about this, they should know that they will never see their friend again."

They all glared at him. Suddenly a large man with blood red eyes appeared in the room. His arms crossed and his eyes showing rage.

"This is completely against the rules and you have violated every code we go by" he said with a snarl.

"Cheer up boss, I got you a new soul and a pure on at that."

The boss made a low growl. There was nothing he could do to stop this. The deal was on paper and signed.

But he noticed that Spencer and his team were smiling. "What" asked the man angrily.

"Your contract asks for someone to take Henry's place on the deathbed. Yet you forgot the most important part of the contract. Something you overlooked." Said the man the team met on the plane.

_The person who signs this contract also has the power and right to replace the one who is to fulfill his part of the bargain._

"This means Spencer would have to kill another to take his place…which he has…Tabais Hankel and Phillip Dowd. I'm sure two souls will fill the requirement."

The boss grabbed the contract and read it over quickly. He smiled and looked at the man who made the deal.

"He is correct, this means that Spencer has fulfilled his end of the bargain and Henry will remain healthy and protected. As for _you_, we need to go over the rules and have a bit of a chat."

He grabbed the man by the collar and they disappeared. The other man smiled and looked back at Spencer. In his hand he has Spencer's heart. The others stare and watch has he puts the heart back in Spencer's chest.

Spencer had tears in his eyes, "Thank you so much."

"Of course. I may not be a total saint but I don't like it when people like me take advantage of you mortals." He vanished.

The team was relieved that Spencer would be alright and safe.

PLEASE REVIEW

Thanks for all your reviews and support of this story.


End file.
